Ma scolarité à Poudlard
by Filius
Summary: Je m'appelle Albus Severus Snape. J'ai onze ans et je commence ma scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :**

L'histoire d'Harry Potter (les lieux, les personnages, les noms) appartient à J.K Rowling

Ne sont à moi, que les personnages, lieux, et histoire que j'ai inventé et bien évidemment je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Chapitre premier**

- Tout se passera à merveille Albus, voyons.

- Je le sais mère.

- Alors où est le problème?

- Cela m'ennuie de quitter la maison. Je ne vous verrais plus vous et père avant les vacances de Noël. Et je ne connais personne à Poudlard.

- Tu es promis à devenir un grand sorcier, tout comme ton père, mais pour ce faire tu dois t'instruire à l'école comme tous les garçons de ton âge. Comme ton père avant toi.

- Je le sais bien! Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement continuer à apprendre avec vous? Vous êtes d'excellents sorciers et vous pourriez tout m'apprendre vous!

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Ceci est impossible. De plus tu dois apprendre à vivre en société Albus! Avec des jeunes gens de ton âge. Nous ne t'avons déjà que trop couper du monde. Tu vas monter dans ce train, te faire des amis, travailler dur au collège et écrire à ton père et moi toute les semaines! Assez de ces pleurnicheries! Est-ce clair?

- Oui mère…

- Alors viens donc me faire un câlin! Tu vas me manquer Albus…et à ton père aussi…il regrette de ne pouvoir assister à ton départ…Mais il ne peut pas né….

- Négliger son travail. Je le sais. Je ne lui en veux pas…Vous aller me manquer mère!

- Rends ton père fier de toi, sois studieux et appliqué! Et écoute bien tes professeurs. Au revoir mon chéri. On se verra aux vacances de Noël et n'oublie pas de nous écrire ce soir après le repas!

- Oui mère promis. Au revoir.

C'est ainsi que se tourne une des premières pages du récit de ma vie…Je monte à bord du légendaire Poudlard Express comme dans les récits de jeunesse de mon père et je fais un signe de la main à mère en guise d'adieu. La maison va réellement me manquer, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la peur qui me ronge à l'idée d'affronter mes futurs camarades. Je trouve un compartiment vide et m'y installe après avoir verrouiller la porte afin de rester tranquille. Je sors un de mes livres de cours et tâche de ne pas trop penser à ce qui m'attend…Poudlard me voilà….


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :**

L'histoire d'Harry Potter (les lieux, les personnages, les noms) appartient à J.K Rowling

Ne sont à moi, que les personnages, lieux, et histoire que j'ai inventé et bien évidemment je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'entends à peine le Choixpeau répartir les élèves me précédant…Je suis tétanisé. Je hais le monde…Je hais le bruit…Mais ce que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est d'être le centre d'attention…La répartition au Collège de Poudlard réuni ces trois points.

- Albus Severus Snape...

Je devine mon prénom plus que je ne l'entends sur les lèvres du minuscule professeur. Je me dirige donc vers le tabouret et m'y assied à la manière de mes camarades de première année. Tous les regards de la salle sont dirigés vers moi. Mon malaise est à son comble.

On me pose le chapeau sur la tête et je sens une voix résonner en moi.

_Hummm…..intéressant…très intéressant…. Une grande soif de faire ses preuves… Un bon potentiel magique…Le travail acharné ne t'effraie pas…..une intelligence et un sens de l'observation aiguisé…tu as de grandes qualités mon garçon! Le parfait attirail de l'apprenti sorcier! Mais pourquoi ce besoin de solitude, hein…? …ah…la peur des autres…de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de toi…_

_Dans ce cas il n'y a qu'un endroit qui te permettra d'exploiter au mieux ce que je vois dans ta petite tête là…c'est bien sûr…._

- Serpentard!

Le professeur Flitwick m'enlève le Choixpeau de la tête et m'indique du bras la table d'où se lève des applaudissements de bienvenue. Je me dirige d'un pas un peu rassuré vers la table qui jadis avait accueilli père.

Une fille plus âgée que moi aux long cheveux blond me fait signe de m'asseoir près d'elle.

- Bienvenue Albus! Je m'appelle Amy McCarthy, Je suis la préfète de 6ème année de notre maison. Viens seulement t'asseoir vers moi, je suis certaine que tu as des questions plein la tête.

- J'accepte d'un signe de tête et m'installe à côté de la préfète. Bien entendu avec un nom pareil elle doit penser que je suis un né-moldu.

- Bonsoir Amy, merci pour la place...

- Alors dis-moi Albus, Tu découvres donc le monde de la sorcellerie? Poses moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites, je suis là pour te guider pour tes débuts à Poudlard. Je ferais en sorte que ton début de scolarité se passe au mieux.

- C'est gentil, mais sans vouloir te paraître impoli, tu te méprends Amy. Mes Parents sont sorciers tous les deux et si mon nom ne te dis rien, je le dois simplement à mon grand-père qui lui était Moldu. Mais j'accepte tout de même avec grand plaisir ton aide en tant que guide de ce château et de ces coutumes qui ne doivent pas être simple à assimiler les premiers jours.

Je vis ses joues se colorer légèrement…elle s'en voulait apparemment de s'être trompée et d'avoir pris le risque de me vexé.

- Oh! Je te prie de m'excuser Albus, je ne voulais pas….je veux dire….je ne pensais pas à mal….je n'ai rien contre les nés-moldus. Je souhaite juste aider….

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tu ne m'as pas vexé, bien au contraire, j'apprécie ta proposition. J'avoue avoir un peu peur d'être perdu les premiers temps…

Je la vis sourire de soulagement et reprendre:

- Entendu Je serais ton guide alors! En attendant, bon appétit!

Et effectivement sur la table venait d'apparaître un magnifique buffet qui n'attendait que d'être déguster.

Pendant le repas, Amy m'appris que notre maison était dirigée par le professeur Slughorn, le maître de potion et que comme dans chaque maison il y avait six préfets et que les Serpentards avaient la chance cette année de compter le Préfet-en-chef de l'école dans leur rang. J'eus de la peine à cacher ma surprise quand elle me désigna, plus tard, Harry Potter, LE HARRY POTTER, assis là où on l'attendrait le moins soit trois places à côté de moi…à la table des Serpentard…Elle me raconte que ce fut la surprise générale, l'année dernière quand il a débarqué à Poudlard, mais que maintenant tout le monde s'y était plus ou moins habitué…le fait qu'il soit un excellent étudiant, ramenant une myriade de point et garantissant ainsi le gain de la coupe des quatre maisons l'année dernière avait un peu aider.

Il fut vite l'heure de gagner la salle commune qui se trouvait au niveau des cachots du château. La pièce était magnifique. Une grande cheminée, des canapés qui tout comme la décoration de la pièce était aux couleurs de notre maison, des table d'études, une bibliothèque commune et un coin de la pièce vraisemblablement dédié aux exercices pratique de magie. Je suis subjugué par la beauté du lieu.

Je dis bonne nuit à Amy car le préfet de cinquième année nous fait signe de le suivre dans nos quartiers privés. Je constate alors que nous sommes neuf premières années, cinq garçons et quatre filles. Il nous explique que les ailes des dortoirs sont divisés par sexe, puis par année et enfin par chambres.

Et quelles chambres! Une chambre pour moi tout seul! Avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une table d'étude, une petite bibliothèque et même une armoire si grande qu'elle paraissait vide même avec mes vêtements déjà rangé à l'intérieur. Je comprends alors que Poudlard doit avoir son lot d'elfe de maison. J'oublie presque que je suis loin de chez moi tant cet endroit me plait…la maison! J'écris encore vite un mot à père et mère avant de me coucher, je demanderais demain à Amy le chemin de la volière pour le leur transmettre. Je m'endors le cœur plus léger d'avoir découvert un endroit si chaleureux. J'ai bon espoir de me plaire à Poudlard


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :**

L'histoire d'Harry Potter (les lieux, les personnages, les noms) appartient à J.K Rowling

Ne sont à moi, que les personnages, lieux, et histoire que j'ai inventé et bien évidemment je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

A mon réveil il me fallut quelques secondes afin de réaliser que je n'étais plus à Londres, mais bien à Poudlard. Je jette un œil à ma montre. 6h14. Je me lève et prépare de quoi me doucher, mais je réalise alors que Cédric, le préfet de cinquième année, ne nous a pas montré où se trouvait les salles de bains, hier soir. Je les trouve deux portes à gauche de ma chambre. Une grande salle spacieuse réservée aux garçons de la maison. Un gigantesque bain central trône au milieu de la plus grande salle de bain que je n'ai jamais contemplée. Il est entouré d'une quinzaine de cabine de douche. Je me glisse dans la plus proche de l'entrée.

10 minutes et une bonne douche fraîche plus tard, je retourne dans ma chambre pour enfiler une de mes robes. Le blason de Serpentard a fait son apparition comme par enchantement. A 6h30, je commence à entendre d'autres élèves qui se tirent des bras de morphées, je décide d'attendre Amy dans la salle commune. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil non loin de la porte de sortie afin d'être certain de ne pas la manquer.

Une poignée de minute plus tard, je la vois sortir de l'aile des filles, je lui fait signe et me dirige vers elle.

- Bonjour Amy, Je me demandais si ton offre tient toujours, car je ne suis pas certain de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à la grande salle et j'aimerais bien, si c'est possible, faire un crochet par la volière, j'ai une lettre a envoyer à mes parents.

- Aucun problème…euh…Albus c'est ça?

Comme j'acquiesce elle continue.

- Nous nous rendrons à la volière après le petit déjeuner. Et ouvre bien tes yeux car je ne te conduirais pas tous les jours, D'accord?

- Entendu! Merci!

- Alors suis-moi.

La préfète m'explique alors que le petit déjeuner est servi tous les matins de 6h45 à 7h45 et que les cours débutent à 8h précise et qu'il était dans mon intérêt de ne jamais être en retard. Pendant que nous déjeunions un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns et l'air trop sérieux nous distribua nos emplois du temps. Je découvre alors que je commence par deux heures de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigle.

- Amy…Pourquoi "Us et coutumes sorciers" ainsi que "vol" sont entre paranthèse sur le planning?

- Ce ne sont pas des branches obligatoires. Us et Coutume est surtout destiné aux nés-moldus qui ne connaisse que peu de chose à notre monde. Le cours leur fournit les bases de la vie en tant que sorcier et leur mets à disposition des heures de cours de soutien pour se mettre à niveau des enfants qui ont grandi dans une famille de sorciers. Quant au vol cela n'est pas obligatoire. Ce cours vise surtout les joueurs de Quidditch en herbe! Ces deux branches sont disponible uniquement en première année.

_Bon temps que j'y suis…Tourne ton planning. Là tu peux observer les cinq branches principales, à savoir Métamorphose, Sortilège et enchantement, potion, botanique et défense contre les forces du mal. Ensuites dans le deuxième encadré tu as les branches dites de premier cycle. Histoire de la magie, Anglais, Latin et Astronomie. Ces cours-ci tu les suivras de manière obligatoire durant tes deux premières années seulement.

Une fois en troisième tu as la possibilité de revoir ton emploi du temps avec des branches à option. Mais ça tu le découvriras en temps voulu. Ah là tu commences avec McGo en métamorphose. C'est au premier étage. 'Te montrerais…

Une fois rassasié Amy me montre le chemin de la volière et m'explique par où je dois passer pour aller en métamorphose. Je la remercie de m'avoir consacré un peu de son temps et je la laisse se rendre à son cours d'études des runes. Après avoir posté ma lettre pour père et mère, je sors donc de la tour ouest et me dirige vers le premier étage de l'aile est afin d'affronter les cours du professeur McGonagall.

Je retrouve devant la salle de classe un autre apprenti de première année de chez Serpentard. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Adam et qu'il est impatient de suivre ses premiers cours. Il me confie qu'il a beaucoup de pression car son grand frère Théo est en deuxième année et qu'il a brillamment réussi sa première année l'an dernier.

Je lui demande dans quelle maison est son frère.

- Serpentard! Toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard. C'est un honneur pour moi d'appartenir à cette maison. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de père si jamais j'avais été dans une autre maison…Et toi, Albus, une famille de Serpentard aussi?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car la salle de classe venait de s'ouvrir et nous entrons donc suivi des quelques autres élèves qui étaient également présent.

Il me propose de m'installer à ses côté. J'accepte volontiers, étant donné qu'il était la seule personne que je connaissais de toute la salle.

- Un peu de Silence s'il vous plaît! Je me présente….Professeur Minerva McGonagall…

* * *

Voici la fin du troisième chapitre. Merci de me laisser une petite review afin de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire! ;)

Merci déjà d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!^^

Cordialement,

Filius


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ceux qui me lisent! Vous constaterez vite que dans cette fiction je me permet de m'écarter quelque peu des fondations original de l'histoire à J.K. Rowling. Surtout à Poudlard où je revisite quelque peu l'enseignement. vous verrez...Bonne lecture!

* * *

LucyImaginativebrunetteWeasl ey: Merci pour ta review! Ma toute première! Pour répondre à ta question, Albus n'est effectivement pas le fils d'Harry et Ginny, Puisque les deux ont presque le même âge que lui. Quant à son père, le nom de famille aurait dû te mettre sur la piste, mais ce chapitre t'éclairera un peu plus sur le sujet! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

L'histoire d'Harry Potter (les lieux, les personnages, les noms) appartient à J.K Rowling

Ne sont à moi, que les personnages, lieux, et histoire que j'ai inventé et bien évidemment je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

Le cours de Métamorphose ne fut pas aussi passionnant que prévu. Le professeur McGonagall occupa nos deux premières heures de cours par de longues mise en garde sur les nombreux dangers de métamorphose mal maîtrisée et à nous faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait guère les petits rigolos et qu'elle attendrait de nous tous une attitude exemplaire.

- N'oubliez pas jeunes gens que la métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. La prochaine fois, nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet. Bonne fin de journée et à jeudi!

C'est sur ces belles paroles que la cloche de fin de cours retenti. Nous sortons de la salle et suivons le troupeau d'élève qui se dirige vers l'extérieur du château pour notre première leçon de Botanique.

- Pour le moins assommante la McGo, non? Me demande Adam sur le chemin.

- Tu parles, j'ai bien failli m'endormir trois fois! Comme si on avait besoin de deux heures de bla bla… On sait ce qu'est la métamorphose! Elle nous a même pas fait une démonstration…En plus il parait que c'est un animagus! Mes parents l'ont également eu durant leur scolarité.

- Un animagus, t'es pas sérieux non? Trop cool! Me réjouis de voir ça! Ça doit être génial de pouvoir se transformer à volonté!

- C'est sûr que cela doit être incroyable! C'est une des formes les plus complexes de la métamorphose…

- Ouais il paraît. Et pis sinon, c'est ce soir qu'on a notre séance d'information avec le directeur de maison, si j'ai bien compris…Tu crois qu'il va nous dire quoi? De se tenir à carreau aussi comme la McGo?

- Oui, il y avait une note dans la salle commune ce matin. J'espère pas qu'on aura le droit à un autre laïus de mise en garde…Je ne le supporterais pas…En plus après le dîner, c'est la sieste assurée!

- ah ah! Ouais c'est sûr! Bon apparemment c'est ici….serre numéro 1…On reste ensemble?

- Avec plaisir Adam!

Le professeur Chourave fut beaucoup plus sympathique et le cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Elle nous parla de son parcours professionnel, de ses attentes pour les cours à venir. Elle nous présenta ensuite le plan d'étude de l'année et nous expliqua qu'on allait tout de suite commencer l'étude de la Mérule caméléon, un champignon magique poussant partout en Europe, dont l'utilité principale est qu'il fournit une essence qui est beaucoup utilisée dans le milieu médicale, grâce à ses vertus désinfectante. Un champignon qui prend les couleurs de son environnement immédiat, faculté qui lui donna son nom.

Le cours se passa bien et elle nous promis de nous apporter des Mérules pour la prochaine leçon.

Au déjeuner, Je fis plus ample connaissance avec Adam. Il me présenta son frère Théodore et me confia qu'il était le meilleur élève de son année après l'indétrônable Granger. Une née de Moldue qui apparemment dévorait tous les livres qui lui passait sous la main et ne vivait que pour ses études. Elle avait une moyenne d'Optimal.

Je fis également la connaissance de mes autres camarades de Serpentard. Ethan et Nathaniel Kane, Jumeau de leur état qui avait refusé de faire chambre à part, ainsi que Thomas Ollivander. Des garçons vraisemblablement sympathiques et qui plus est intéressant! Thomas n'était autre que le petit-neveu du fabriquant de baguette et rêvait d'être son prochain successeur. Pour leur part, les jumeaux étaient les fils du célèbre couple du même nom, Médicomage de renommée mondiale. Et donc ces derniers connaissaient bien mon père.

- Et toi, tu es donc le fils de Severus Snape, le maître de potion? Demande Nathaniel

Comme j'acquiesce Ethan enchaîne.

- C'est vrai qu'il est le président de la Guilde internationale de potion?

- Pas le président enfaite… il est Main de la guide, celui qui est reconnu comme étant le plus compétant.

- Wouah c'est la classe! S'exclame Adam. Tu dois être fier, non? Tu dois être une bête en potion alors!

- Bien sûr que je suis fier! Mais je n'ai certainement pas hérité de son génie pour les potions et encore moins de sa passion, je n'aime pas cette matière.

- Ah ok…Et ta mère, elle travaille avec ton père, comme nos parents?

- Non, ma mère ne travaille plus depuis que je suis né. Bon…On arrête de parler de moi, les gars? J'ai horreur des interrogatoires, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Les autres n'insistèrent pas et trouvèrent un nouveau sujet de conversation.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, en cours d'anglais, le professeur Swan nous fit visiter la bibliothèque de l'école et nous expliqua son fonctionnement, ainsi que les quelques règles de conduites à respecter. Après cela, les deux heures d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns nous fîmes l'effet d'un somnifère. Je dus lutter pour garder mes paupières ouvertes afin de ne pas manquer l'histoire de la création de Poudlard.

Le soir après le dîner tous les premières années de Serpentard avaient rendez-vous dans la salle de classe du professeur Slughorn.

- Bonsoir les enfants! Prenez place je vous prie.

Je m'installe à une table avec Adam et une fille du nom d'Astoria Greengrass.

- J'ai pris l'habitude depuis un certain nombre d'année déjà de faire cette petite séance avec les nouveaux venus de la maison Serpentard afin de vous rencontrer bien sûr, mais surtout pour vous expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et ce que l'on attend de vous en tant que jeune apprenti sorcier.

Pour commencer, bienvenue à tous dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard! J'espère que vous êtes bien installé dans vos nouveau quartier qui seront votre foyer durant ces sept années d'études. Je m'appelle Horace Slughorn et je suis votre directeur de maison, sachez qu'en cas de problème, la porte de mon bureau vous est toujours ouverte ou alors si vous ne souhaitez pas parler de vos histoires à un vieux sorcier comme moi, les préfets seront ravi de vous aider.

Jeunes gens vous êtes dorénavant des Serpentards. J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable! Nous devons être solidaires. Je ne tolérerais aucune dispute au sein de notre maison et si une tension nait avec l'un de vos autres camarades de cours, réglez-la discrètement. Nous avons malheureusement une piètre réputation auprès des autres maisons, je vous déconseille fortement d'alimenter celle-ci en vous comportant comme des animaux. Dans ce cas, je risquerais bien de devenir votre pire cauchemar. Notre devise officieuse est "pas vu, pas pris", inutile que je la commente... Une tenue irréprochable, une grande application dans vos études et une solidarité à toute épreuve pour votre maison. Si vous respecter cela, tout se passera pour le mieux, et vous pourrez alors compter sur moi pour vous aider en toutes circonstances! Bien. J'espère avoir été clair._

un oui général lui répondit

- Ensuite, vous avez reçu ce matin votre planning. Sortez-les je vous prie. Pour les deux prochaines années tous vos cours seront en commun, car obligatoire. Exception faite des cours pour les accros de voltige et des nés-moldus. Vous êtes tous Serpentard. Une famille. J'exige de vous l'excellence! Alors faite profiter les autres de vos acquis, entre aider vous. Si vous voyez qu'un de vos camarades Serpentard à des soucis dans un cours, aidez-le à progresser. Ce système à fait ces preuves et profite à tout le monde.

En plus d'un bulletin de note brillant, j'attends de vous une somme colossale de point jeunes gens! La coupe des quatre maisons trône dans mon bureau depuis l'année passée. Je ne veux pas que cela change. Si malheureusement vous êtes incapable de faire gagner des points à votre maison….ne vous avisez surtout pas d'en faire perdre.

Bon maintenant, vous verrez que sur votre planning, en plus des cours que vous devez suivre, il y a un certain nombre d'informations en plus. La salle de classe dans laquelle il a lieu, L'autre maison avec laquelle vous allez y assister, le professeur qui les dispense et enfin l'information qui nous intéresse pour ce soir, le coefficient du cours. Certains cours ont un coefficient de (1), d'autre de (2)…Qu'est-ce donc que cela?

Les cours ont un degré d'importance et celui-ci influera sur votre bulletin de note à la fin de l'année. Tout au long de l'année vos travaux recevront des appréciations de vos professeurs, ces dernières, après avoir été additionnées à vos notes d'examen donneront une moyenne annuelle. Chaque branche fournissant donc une note. Le but est d'avoir un maximum de point positif. En première année le maximum de point possible est de 13points. Pour être admissible en 2ème année il vous faudra un minimum de 7points et pas plus de 3 points négatifs. Regardez au tableau, tout ceci sera peut-être plus clair…

Vous pouvez voir Qu'un Optimal vaut 1 point, un Effort exceptionnel 0.75, un Acceptable 0.5, un Piètre 0, un Désolant -0.5, et un Troll -1. Ceci est valable pour les branche avec un coefficient de (1), soit Anglais, Latin, Histoire de la magie et Astronomie. Il vous faut faut multiplier le chiffre par deux si vous voulez l'équivalence pour les cours de coefficient (2). Un optimal vaudra 2 point et un désolant -1point, pour l'exemple. Ceci est valable pour les branches dites "principales", soit la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges et Enchantements, la Botanique, la Défense contre les forces du mal et les Potions.

Vous constaterez donc avec vos esprits éclairé de Serpentard en herbe, qu'il y a des branches à ne pas négliger.

Vous aurez les mêmes branches jusqu'à la fin de votre deuxième année. Lors de votre entrée en troisième, vous aurez à choix un certain nombre d'option. Afin de remplacer les cours de coefficient (1) qui ne sont que pour le premier cycle d'étude. Mais nous verront cela en temps voulu…

Bien, pour terminer, vous avez le droit en temps qu'élève à participer aux différents club qui existe à Poudlard, dont voici la liste. Pour cela il vous suffit de vous inscrire auprès du professeur responsable du club. Vous avez deux minutes pour découvrir ce document...

Je me penche sur ma feuille...

_**Clubs du collège Poudlard**_

_Si tu souhaites participer à l'une de ses activités, inscris toi auprès du professeur responsable. _

_Club des Jeux (Échec sorcier, Bavboule et Mageax)/resp. professeur Flitwick_

_Club de Duel/resp. professeur Swan (Monsieur)_

_Club Français (échange linguistique)/resp. professeur Gobeplanche_

_Club des Arts magique/resp. professeur Sinistra_

_Club de Quidditch/resp. professeur Bibine + directeurs de maison + capitaines_

_Club d'étude/resp. professeur Weasley_

_Club de Cuisine/resp. professeur Chourave_

_Club de lecture/resp. professeur Swan (Madame)_

- Vous avez des questions? demanda-t-il.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et les questions fusèrent. Le professeur y répondit au mieux et nous congédia. Il était déjà 21h.

- Messieurs Snape et Ollivander, pouvez rester un instant, s'il vous plait? j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Thomas et moi avançons jusqu'à son bureau pendant que les autres sorte dans la froideur nocturne des cachots en direction de la salle commune.

- Pardonnez moi de vous retenir encore quelques instants, mais tous les premiers jeudi soir du mois, j'organise une petite verrée avec deux ou trois autres élèves. Il s'agit d'un club, communément appeler "club de slug". Nous nous rencontrons et parlons de choses et d'autre, il vous permettra de faire connaissance avec des élèves plus âgés que vous. Mon club vous permettra d'agrandir un peu votre réseau de connaissance. Qu'en dite vous? Acceptez-vous de vous joindre à nous ce Jeudi à 20h, ici même?

Pour le moins surprenant comme invitation...

- Euh...avec plaisir professeur...mais permettez moi de m'interroger, pourquoi nous? demandais-je

- Eh bien vous avez tous deux un parent que je connais personnellement et ma fois vous êtes promis à un bel avenir dans la sorcellerie. Mon club ne réunit que des jeunes gens en qui je crois.

- Nous sommes honoré, Monsieur, merci beaucoup. Nous viendrons donc jeudi, répondit Thomas.

- Très bien! Dans ce cas, à jeudi jeunes hommes. Bonne nuit.

Nous retournâmes dans la salle commune et après avoir commenté quelque peu cette séance, nous allons nous coucher. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à tous mes comparses de première année qui sont encore dans le salon, pénètre dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber dans mon lit.

* * *

Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire! Please!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :**

L'histoire d'Harry Potter (les lieux, les personnages, les noms) appartient à J.K Rowling

Ne sont à moi, que les personnages, lieux, et histoire que j'ai inventé et bien évidemment je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Notre première semaine à Poudlard se déroulait plutôt bien. Ma relation avec mes camarades de maison évoluait de la meilleure des manières. Les quelques devoirs que nous avons eu, bous les avons fait ensemble et nous en avons profité pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Les filles préféraient rester entre elles. Je me suis rapproché un peu d'Astoria qui partageait notre table à Adam et moi pour les cours de potion, mais Helena, Doréa et Naïs, les trois autres filles de notre année étaient plus distantes.

Je me rendis vite compte que les mots du directeur Slughorn étaient on ne peut plus vrai…la réputation des Serpentard était au plus bas. Les autres maisons nous adressait le moins possible la parole dans le meilleur des cas et pour la majorité ils affichaient ouvertement leur mépris. Tant pis pour eux!

Nous fîmes donc la connaissance du professeur Swan, qui est accessoirement le mari de notre prof de langue. Lui, nous enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal ainsi que les cours de duel du 2ème et 3ème cycle. C'est un homme très sévère, mais au combien compétant. Il a suivi une formation d'auror et a été l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de mages noir de la grande guerre. Depuis 5ans qu'il enseigne il a chamboulé le programme de DCFM en y incluant une période de sport par semaine. Car selon lui, un sorcier de 11ans devra sa survie contre les forces du mal surtout à un bon sprint et que pour les plus âgés une bonne condition physique est toujours utile.

Mon coup de cœur fut certainement pour les cours de sortilèges! Avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick nous entrâmes directement dans le vif du sujet avec une palette de sortilèges mineurs afin de tester nos aptitudes naturelles et nous familiariser à l'utilisation de notre baguette magique. De l'apparition de panaches de fumée de toute les couleurs, à un lâcher d'oiseau plus magnifique les uns que les autres avec le sort "avis" en passant par le sort dit "du fleuriste", ce cours est vite devenu mon préféré! En plus il s'est rapidement avéré que j'avais un certain talent inné dans cette matière. J'étais ravi! Le professeur Flitwick m'a fait gagner mes premiers 20 points pour Serpentard.

Les cours de Potion étaient plus captivants que je ne le prévoyais. Notre directeur de maison était intéressant, compétant et surtout, beaucoup moins exigeant que père…Je réussi donc à mettre de côté mon aversion pour cette matière et mis en pratique les leçons que j'avais eu à la maison. Il se trouva qu'avec Adam et Astoria nous formions une excellente équipe! Slughorn était aux anges! Notre potion anti-furoncle n'était guère loin de la perfection et nous fûmes heureux de recevoir chacun comme première note à Poudlard un O!

Pour ma part, Jeudi en dernière période, n'aimant guère voler, je laissais Adam se rendre avec les jumeaux au cours de vol, pendant que Thomas, en attendant la séance du club de Slug, m'apprenait les règles d'un jeu que je ne connaissais absolument pas, le Mageax…

Apparemment, c'est le professeur Flitwick lui-même qui a importé il y a quelques années ce jeux en revenant d'un voyage en Inde. Le jeu se présente sous forme d'une sphère en verre, le Mageax, traversée de part en part d'un bâton rouge possédant à chaque bout une poignée en cuir. Cela se joue à deux. Chaque joueur prend une extrémité du bâton, appelé aussi Alar, dans ses mains et en prenant soin de placer la sphère au milieu du Alar, le but est de pousser le Mageax jusqu'à son adversaire pour le faire perdre. Ce jeu établit une connexion entre les deux sorciers et permet une connexion mentale entre le Mageax et les concurrents. Celui qui possède la plus grande volonté et la meilleure concentration l'emporte. Durant la partie le Mageax se colore des magie des deux joueurs. Plus il se rapproche de vous plus il prend la couleur de la magie de votre adversaire. C'est aussi simple que cela.

J'accepte donc de jouer contre Thomas qui prétend que c'est un excellent exercice de concentration et qu'il permet d'améliorer son contrôle sur sa magie. C'est son grand Oncle qui le lui avait dit…

Nous prenons donc le Alar en main et la lutte commence…et se termine aussitôt. Le Mageax et contre mes mains…J'ai perdu avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait…

- Tu dois vouloir le faire venir vers moi de toutes tes forces Albus. Visualise-le en train de se déplacer vers moi et tu verras que ce n'est pas si difficile. L'unique difficulté réside dans la volonté de ton adversaire. On réessaye?

- Bien sûr qu'on réessaye! Je n'accepte pas de me faire vaincre si facilement.

C'est après trois autres parties que je parvins enfin à lui opposer un semblant de résistance. Il m'en fallut encore quatre de plus pour réussir à inquiéter sa défense.

- Tu commences à comprendre c'est bien! Tu apprends vite! On fera la revanche demain, si tu le souhaite, regarde, ça arrive 20h.

Effectivement, il était l'heure de nous rendre à la salle de potion. Pour l'occasion elle avait été réaménagée avec des fauteuils, les tables de classe avaient disparues pour laisser place à un buffet central. Nous n'étions pas les premiers, déjà plusieurs élèves plus vieux discutaient.

- Ah mes enfants, entrez, n'ayez pas peur, Bienvenue!

Notre directeur de maison vint nous serrer chaleureusement la main.

- Vous voulez boire ou mangez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à vous servir, les elfes de maison nous ont préparé un tas de bonnes choses! Suivez-moi donc, je vais vous présenter à deux ou trois personnes.

Nous avançons de quelques pas et je reconnu la personne qu'il est le moins nécessaire au monde de présenter.

- Jeunes gens, laissez-moi vous présenter Harry Potter. Harry est un petit prodige de la magie! Si il se donnait un peu de peine en cours, il serait le meilleur sorcier de l'école assurément…mais que voulez-vous…les génies n'en font qu'à leur tête!

_Harry mon garçon, voici Albus Snape qui est le fils du plus grand potioniste de ce siècle et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que sa mère à refuser une offre de cheffe de département au ministère peu avant sa naissance. À ces côté, Monsieur Thomas Olivander, promis à une grande carrière de fabriquant de baguette. N'est-ce pas jeune homme? Votre grand-oncle m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous et m'a parlé de votre ambition de prendre un jour sa place.

- Vous ne vous trompez pas Monsieur. Répondit Thomas

- Monsieur, vous suivez la carrière professionnelle de tous vos anciens élèves?

- Oh non, pas tous, les plus prometteur! Il se trouve que tes parents en faisaient partie et je ne me suis pas tromper, vois-tu! Ah! Je vous laisse les enfants, voici notre préfet-en-chef qui arrive, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. Harry, je vous les confie un instant.

- Bien Monsieur.

Une fois Slughorn éloigné, Harry s'adressa à moi

- C'est toi qui traîne avec le frangin à Théo, non? Enchanté les mecs! Votre première semaine c'est pas trop mal passé?

- ça va, pas trop mal pour l'instant…beaucoup de théorie pour la plupart des cours. M'enfin c'est normal, je pense! C'est un honneur de te rencontrer Harry! Adam m'a dit qu'en plus d'être le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais vu t'étais un sacré sorcier!

- Ah ah! Ne crois pas tout ce que dit un Nott! Mais il paraît que effectivement ça faisait un moment que Serpentard ne gagnait plus au quidditch…j'ai rectifié cela! Hésites pas à venir vers Théo et moi quand t'as le temps avec Adam, ça nous fera plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie, c'est pas vraiment la panacée chez les deuxième années de Serpentard…Avec cet imbécile de Malfoy qui leur tourne le cerveau…bref! N'hésite pas à te joindre à nous! Bon c'est au moins aussi ennuyant que d'habitude ici…On retourne à notre salle commune? Je dirais à Slugy qu'on était fatigué, je l'ai en première heure demain, d'acc? C'est important de faire acte de présence à ses soirées, mais je reste jamais jusqu'au bout…Bon ce soir j'ai pas perdu mon temps, j'ai trouvé des Serpentard intéressant! Allez Rentrons les gars!

Après être sorti de la salle de potion nous marchions dans les cachots quand…

- Alors Pote Potter tu t'es trouvé des gardes du corps on dirait! Votre réunion de célébrités c'est bien passée?

- Malfoy! Quel malheureux hasard de te croiser…Oui ma garde rapprochée! Pas mal non? Enfaite, Draco, comment vas ton père? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se prenait une remontrance par le professeur Weasley…dur dur….

- Espèce de connard, je fais te faire regretter tes paro…..

- Silencio!

-…

- Les gars, vous ne trouvez pas aussi agréable, Malfoy sans le son? Ah ah! Bonne nuit les terreurs des cachots.

Au moment où Crabbe et Goyle tentèrent de leur bloquer le passage.

- Somnus!

Leur deux corps s'écroulèrent sous le regard rageant de Draco.

-….!

- Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi Draco. Venez, allons-nous couchez.

Après avoir enjambé les deux gorilles, nous pénétrons dans la salle commune.

- Wouah Harry la classe! S'exclame Thomas

- C'est vrai que t'as assuré grave! Ah ah! La tête à Malfoy, génial!

- Merci les gars! Ce n'était pas grand-chose…écouter bien en cours de sortilège, vous ferez pareil! Allez, bonne nuit les amis!

- Merci pour la démo Harry! Bonne nuit à toi aussi! Dors bien Thomas, à demain!

- Bonne nuit Albus!

* * *

Des petites reviews s'il vous plaît! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de mon début d'histoire, savoir si je dois modifier certaine chose, si tout est clair pour vous lecteur...c'est important pour moi d'avoir un retour, même si la critique venait à être mauvaise...d'avance merci!


End file.
